Second Read Stiener
by speedkarate37
Summary: This about my OC having one day being jump different worldlines without notice it. Oh also he meet a lady in glass has first love. So I hope to ready for Steins Gate adventure and also romance. So let get ready El Psy Kongroo!
1. Intro: Our hero!

Introduction:

The name is Allen Collin and I am only 20 years old by the way. My hobbies are anime and manga by the way since I work a patrol officer like three days around Akiharbara city since love this so much. I have apartment on third floor in different building across Braun Tube Workshop and the rent is pretty good by the way since have been living for two years but one fate day my life would whole different level especially during summer time.

July 28,2010

I decided check out place called Radio Kaiken and so I decided check out it by the way. So I decided take the stairs to the 7th floor since I love being healthy and then suddenly heard yelling from room which door was close and decided to take peak through a window.

The man in lab coat hold a document in his left hand yells "DOOOOOCTOOOORRR! Do you take us for fools!?"

The other man in suit said" Who the hell are you?"

Guy in lab coat said"Who the hell am I!? Someone who knows you for a fraud, that's who! You stole your call theory from John Titor! And you call yourself an inventor!? "

The other man gets very angry at man in the lab coat. So I was thinking'What are they talking about and who the heck John Titor never heard him by the way. It other guy some kind doctor which I am surprised to see at room like this' I look around and saw red hair girl walking across the hallway to room I was peeking into. So I decided leave the room and walk past the red head girl by the way. Allen thought' I guess I can look about this John Titor person when get back my apartment' As Allen was walking across hallway and heard a scream on the top floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen decided to look take stairs and said" What was scream about and also I need find out who guy in lab coat by the way." As I continue to run and saw the man in the lab coat with a girl with hat talking about something.

The girl in the blue clothes and hat said" Was that a scream?"

'No duh that was screaming' Allen decided to stop and look at guy with lab coat. 'That him who was yelling about John Titor maybe I can ask him.'

Man in lab coat said" Stay here Mayrui!"Then he took off on the stairs and girl decided stand for guy in lab coat.

'Mayuri huh that girl name' Allen decided look at her' she look very cute and nice girl maybe I can be he friend but not the time that scream is more important' I decided to run past the girl name Mayrui on the stairs.

"Who was that person and why running same stairs at Oakrin?" said Mayrui as she question herself awhile she wait for Okabe.

It took awhile was running on stairs and I see man lab coat look in corridor at end just standing frozen and place and decided to hide behind some boxes. Allen thought 'Why he just is standing there and also what he looking by the way?' So I decided watch man lab coat for five minutes and he decided run back from corridor and down the stairs in a panic. 'Hmm what was that about? 'I leave from hiding place and check the end corridor myself. So I look where was man lab coat was standing and turn a door way. "No way is that same red hair girl who I saw across hallway earlier? I can see why that man in lab coat was so scared." Allen I was in fear and see the blood didn't help at all. "Well I better call the police because whoever did this to her I hope catch criminal." Allen was reach for his cell phone about to call police and suddenly I was outside of Radio Kaiken.

Word line: 0.571024


	2. Chapter 1: The New Maid Cafe

Pervious chapter: My OC was suddenly decided visit the Radio Kaiken and decided follow mysterious guy in the lab coat and lastly he discovered a body of girl. So now our hero is now outside Radio Kaiken all suddenly. Now let get back into the story of Steins Gate! El Psy Kongroo!

World line: 0.571024

July 28, 2010

Allen was look around and suddenly outside Radio Kaiken and decided to speak"What was that about and also why feel strange so suddenly. I remember seen a murder of girl being with red head." Suddenly some rocks hit my foot and decided to look up. Allen thought and yelled in his mind 'What is that and when did that get there?' So I decided to ignore and run around look for guy in the lab coat. 'This has been weird day so far. Also I want check that new maid café by the way after this.' So I decided keep run looking for man in lab coat for three hours straight without taking a break 'Man I don't see him anywhere and also maybe a good time to visit that new maid café by the way.' I decided give up looking man lab coat and leave the area.

As I was walking and also my stomach was growling since I didn't eat anything since breakfast by the way plus all that running too. My head was down and feeling exhausted then, suddenly I was not paying attention and walk into a door by the way. 'Ouch well this sucks and also look at the door which is May Queen Nyan-nyan. This is the maid café I was looking thank goodness I was really hungry.' As I open the door to maid café shop I was greeted by girl with pink in neko maid with cat ears said "Welcome Back Myaster!" Well this new to me and just be nice to kind girl "Oh hello there I am new by the way nice meet you." The girl in pink hair look at confused and said something weird "I am Faris NyanNyan and never see you before wonderful maid café, nya." As I thinking was nya really necessary and also Faris that nice name I guess. "Let at escort to a table myaster, nya!" This Faris person is very unique and pretty cool and decided follow her to my table near the window. Faris said as I sit down as sun reflect on me. Faris look at me and said" What would like to order myaster, nya?" "I have a glass a water and omelet" since I was very hungry "Come right up, nya!." As Faris write my order on note pad and take to the kitchen.

So this new maid café called May Queen Nyan2 as look up sign on the window. Oh also I need still find white lab guy and also about John Titor. Oh I also forget about girl name Mayrui who was with him. Maybe I will check out that Braun Tube Workshop since sell CRT TV as first clue about man in lab coat. Since has been over ten minutes since Faris taken my order. Later on my glass water put on table by another cat maid and decided to wave at her give her my thanks. A few minutes my order finally shows up on plate by Faris. 'I am so ready to eat that omelet and fill my stomach since been run to find that person in lab coat' "Here your food myaster, nya and by there the Faris cup! It few days from now and win my special cooking nya!" she said and put my plate with omelet with fork."No thanks Faris I am not interested in this Faris Cup. I have more important to find like guy in lab coat. Any thank for the food." Said Allen and pick my fork dig in my omelet and Faris was shocked as when I talking about guy in lab coat" So you know Hououmin Kyoma, nya!" "Well I do not know him and also since would give me information about him?" So everything will turn out ok or so I thought" But you have play a practice RaiNet match with tonight at my place nya and plus it would nice know you more nya!" I decided to finish my omelet off my plate and my glass of water. "Fine I will help you on Faris but I don't where you live." said Allen as I a sigh and Faris use notepad write use pen and paper to give her paper and put in my pocket."Faris will looking for this tonight and see you 8pm nya and also here your bill by the way." She put bill on the table and leaves my table.

I pick up the bill from the table and look at it hmm not bad at all for my lunch. Well I guess will pay for and give her extra tip. So I decided get up and take my bill pay up front and leave the leave the MayQueen Nyan2 café and pull my cell phone the time 2pm. It time for go back to my apartment and decided to walk back while city busy at this time of day. As I thought since Faris want know me which I am shock by this since maybe she give more information about Houomin Kyoma. As I reach my destination to my apartment and walk inside lobby and take elevator to second floor continue to scroll down hallway to my room. As I unlock door and goes inside and close the door by lock it. Allen decided to talk and look out his window with sunset relax on my forehead. "Well I am ready for anything and if this fate I will accept it." As rub my hands and get ready go Faris place and pull out the piece of paper with address on it.

As I had wonderful dinner and leave my apartment as check my cell phone it was 7:30pm at night and use Goodle maps on phone to find Faris place. It took me about twenty minutes to find Faris place and as look up. I was yelling in my mind 'Whoa Faris live in this place, It like a five star hotel good grief maybe she rich?' So I ring the buzzer and suddenly someone speaks: "Yes can I help you?" "I am supposed to meet with Faris since I supposed her practice parnter for RaiNet." said Allen. "Oh I see the mistress was talk about you today and also come in." the guy finish speaking. The gates and walk inside the building complex and greet by a butler.'" Hello there sir I am Kuroki the family matter if need let me know good sir." As he said bow to me and leaves. As I was looking Faris apartment and it was amazing start walk to crouch and sit down suddenly my eyes where cover" Waah who turn off the lights." Allen said while waves my arms Faris laughs as cover my eyes she said"Nyahaha so tell how you know about Houomin Kyoma and also I will use my secret my Cheshire Break on you and also let see if know play Rainet by the way!," she remove her hands and walk in look in my eyes."Um what you doing Faris?"as I speak and as I get nervous around her 'Hmmm why looking at me and also I seriously personal space Faris.' as move side of the crouch from her,

Faris look at me and focus on my eyes with her Cheshire Break." Oh I see you don't know Houomin Kyoma huh, nya?" as she said look down and decided get the game board ready for RaiNet. I was so relieved that and side move other side on RaiNet cgame board. So Faris decided to teach me all the rules of RaiNet battlers. Overall I really enjoy the game but I still lose to her about five matches which I was sad but it was fun through. So after I decided to return to my apartment and get good night as get ready for the next day as get more crazy stuff.


End file.
